


Chef du Genosha/基诺沙的大厨

by Quoi



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Les saveurs du Palais Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Genosha love story, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoi/pseuds/Quoi
Summary: 基诺沙统治者Erik Lehnsherr雇佣了一位年轻的私人厨师
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Chef du Genosha/基诺沙的大厨

Emma Frost始终记得自己代班后勤主管面试新来的私人厨师的那一天。  
面前这人在进入这座被国际社会各种渲染恐怖气氛的变种人国度之后一直表现出与青涩脸蛋不符的镇定自若，如若不是Emma用她的能力检验过他真的如提交的简历所说的那样不满二十五，她可能真要怀疑这个成熟程度远超实际年龄的小变种人是人类方派来的卧底特工或者干脆就是魔形女。  
“Charles…”她低头翻看资料，对着后面的姓氏显得有些犹豫不决。  
Charles好心告诉她自己姓氏的念法：“LeBon，叫我Charles就好。”  
他说英语时的浓重法语口音让Emma从一开始就不知从何而来的怀疑消下去了几分——她差点要被对方带跑将查尔斯念成夏尔——于是对他资料中的个人经历陈述也信服了几分：一个法国西北部沿海乡村小餐馆老板的儿子，变种人能力显现后被村民排挤，听闻这个只接纳变种人的基诺沙王国的存在后决定前来碰碰运气。  
基诺沙国籍法规定，全世界任何一个变种人在踏上基诺沙王国的土地时自动获得基诺沙国籍。而一旦成为基诺沙的居民，便终身不得离开。  
“你的变种能力是？”  
Chrles笑说：“超级厨艺，你可以这么理解——好吧，其实是我对食材的敏感度超于常人，我可以与它们……”  
“对话？”Emma问。  
“差不多，我更愿意称之为感应。”Charles解释说，“低等生物其实并没有成套的语言系统。”  
Emma很能理解，她能读人的心，但跟狗完全无法交流，而Charles的能力正好与她相反，有趣。  
在介绍了王宫工作的基本准则、一般工作人员包括食材供应商等人的入口、到达厨房的路线、负责王宫所有人餐饮的中央厨房以及储藏室的规模后，他们来到了位于中央厨房边上一个小小的空间，他未来的工作地点，一个崭新的私人厨房，虽然小里面厨具一应俱全，去隔壁的中央厨房储藏室取食材也很方便，还有一条小道直接通往他的服务对象的用餐地点。   
“那么，你知道你服务的对象是谁吗？”她还是决定给这位看起来不谙世事的法国乡村少年打一剂预防针。  
Charles应聘的职位是基诺沙王宫的私人厨房主厨，负责基诺沙统治者以及必要时还有他的工作伙伴或者家人一天两顿的餐食。  
基诺沙统治者的名字哪怕是一个在乡村小酒馆的电视上都能听到，Charles自然也很清楚自己将要给国际社会新闻中那位著名的恐怖分子服务，他答道：“Erik Lehnsherr，呃，面对面时我该怎么称呼……？”  
Emma笑道：“在这里我们不叫他‘国王’，他更偏爱‘万磁王’这个称号，而且，你应该并不会有与他面对面接触的机会。”  
基诺沙王国，这个被联合国拒不承认的变种人乌托邦，由变种人运动领袖之一、原变种人兄弟会创始人Erik Lehnsherr于三年前成立，国度位于距美国纽约东海岸不远的太平洋上方，是一个由重兵把守的悬浮岛国。Lehnsherr自称他的国家无条件接纳并安置任何逃难到此地的变种人同胞，然而外界描述在他的高压统治之下，进入此国度的变种人都被疯狂剥削，一旦逃往将会被一个特殊小队追捕。  
在Emma看来，Charles显得过于天真了，因为后者不以为然地笑道：“会有机会的。”

中央厨房的厨师们显然都对这位新来的私人厨师很感兴趣，Charles惊讶地发现他们居然都没有见过Erik Lehnsherr本人，一位叫蛤蟆的变种人告诉他，虽然他没有见过万磁王本人，但在看到他电视直播白宫前威胁总统发表的那一番演讲之后，就义无反顾地从原先工作的暗无天日的地下厨房逃出来，想办法来到这里，然后就再也没有离开的念头了。  
Erik的统治还是和人类新闻宣称的恐怖独裁有些许区别，但是再深入下去，或许就不是一个厨师该关心的问题了。  
“他喜欢什么口味的菜？”所以，Charles问。  
蛤蟆摇头：“没人知道，可能白皇后也不知道——他有一个头盔专门屏蔽读心者。”  
Charles敏锐地察觉到了，他现在的能力允许他不用cerebro也能读到查塔姆群岛那么大范围内所有人的想法，但自从他踏上这个国度以来，就一直感知不到Erik Lehnsherr的存在，除非他出差办公去了，否则头盔就解释了这一切。  
他晃晃脑袋，除了那个该死的头盔，他面前还有一项挑战——准备给基诺沙统治者的第一顿餐。

他在滤布上垫上两张甘蓝叶，随后又铺上一层鲑鱼片，然后重复动作，Emma在一旁看着他轻车熟路地将整个甘蓝和鲑鱼结合的球体放入锅中炖，最后用新鲜香芹和卢瓦尔河域的胡萝卜装饰这道苏格兰鲑鱼酿甘蓝，配菜是牛肝菌炒蛋，甜点是圣东诺泡芙蛋糕，他在奶油上耍了一点小心机。  
蛤蟆和一群没事干的中央厨房厨师在一旁围观，在目送着侍从们将这份精美的餐食全部呈送上去后花了五分钟来赞美他伟大的故国，而Charles毫不愧疚地接受了。  
二十分钟后，他拦下了准备将盘子送去清洗的侍从们，急切地追问他的服务对象用餐时的反应，但后者告诉他没什么特别的，基诺沙统治者的效率同样体现在用餐上，他从不挑食，所以盘中也没剩下多少东西。  
“不。”Emma突然说，她指着其中一个空碟子告诉显得有些失望的Charles，“他从不吃甜食。”  
Charles恢复了那副志得意满的样子。

后来的欧芹芦笋尖浓汤和开心果牛轧糖馅饼等也获得不错的反馈，只是Charles还是一直没有见过Lehnsherr本人，他提出这个要求后，Emma勉为其难同意他代替侍从自己送餐上去。  
Charles在忐忑的心跳中终于见到了这位国际上名声显著的基诺沙统治者，正在处理公务的万磁王被手下提醒，嗯了一声后收起手头的事情，要求侍从将所有菜一起上上来，他一抬头，便和伫立在门口的Charles对视上。  
Charles第一反应是，他比电视上看起来要年轻。也对，万磁王虽然长了一张四五十以上的脸，但私底下的他并不总是像电视上那样苦大仇深脸上布满阴霾，尤其是脱下头盔的样子，英俊的面容令人窒息，令Charles窒息。  
还有他的意识，他的思想也——  
万磁王打断了他：“你是？”那双灰绿色眸子看向他的时候，Charles甚至觉得自己才是被读心的那个。  
他将自己做的东西呈上去，战战兢兢地解释说：“我是新来的私人厨师，祝您用餐愉快。”  
万磁王没有如国际新闻报道的那样动不动就发怒折磨不听话的手下，他只是面无表情地扫了一眼在Charles身侧的Emma，Emma接收到眼神警告，心灵感应者表示不会再把无关人士带来见到他面前了，然后因为私自使用读心能力交流又被警告了一次。

“你是怎么做到的？——他想见你。”Emma倚在私人厨房的墙上，向Charles传达Erik想要见他的指令。  
“我的秘密。”Charles研究着磨冰机的用法，并没有被Emma的突然出现吓到，仿佛早就知道她会在这个非用餐时间到来一样，“我有很多秘密。”  
Emma脑中划过一个念头，但很快又被自己否决了，她对Charles用过读心能力，他的过往经历并没有什么问题。  
Charles被Emma领着七拐八拐终于到了Erik平时接见贵客的地方，显然Erik对他很是重视，进去前Emma提醒他：“你只有十分钟。”  
会客室里的基诺沙统治者正背对着他眺望着王宫喷泉的风景，听到门被打开的声音后，或者是提前感知到Emma的银质项链接近后，他转过身，示意Charles坐在准备好的椅子上，他则走到他对面坐下，门自动合上了。  
Charles心跳缺了两拍，基诺沙统治者没有戴头盔，除了过于英俊的面庞之外，还有更多他一直想看到的东西。  
“我很荣幸能来到这里，尊敬的……”  
“万磁王，或者Erik。”  
Charles毫不犹豫地选择了后者：“Erik，为你工作我很高兴。”  
“谢谢你，那么，Charles，”Erik直入主题，“你是哪里人？”  
Charles报了一个并不为人所熟知的小乡村的名字，并且加重了自己的口音。  
“你去过斯特拉斯堡吗？”Erik问。  
Charles摇头：“我住的地方离德国很远。”他有些紧张，但目前来看，Erik的怀疑并没有往特别恶劣的方向发展。  
Erik沉默几秒：“你上次做的奶油炸糕，我很久很久之前吃过一次，在斯特拉斯堡的集市上。”Edie，他的母亲给他买的，Charles在心里补充道。  
“其实秘诀是在打发蛋清之前先确认奶油是热的，好让奶油能使蛋白稍稍受热，我们法国人称之为‘奶奶式奶油’，我父亲教给我的，其实并没有多神秘。”Charles咽了口口水。  
Erik放下了心中的刀，他动用能力，操控着书里的铁质书签，将一本书递给Charles，一本尼浓的菜谱，说：“我最喜欢的一本烹饪书，送给你。”  
Charles脑海中浮现出Edie在暖黄的床头灯下给小Erik读它的样子，他珍重地接过这本菜谱，承诺：“我会好好研究的。”

Charles哼着小曲打发着蛋清，好像他真的就是干这个的似的，正当他在心里盘算着明天是做罗那马里尼牛肉还是香草羊排配茱莉亚式土豆的时候，Emma过来带给他一份Erik的私人邀请。  
这个Charles早上就知道了，自那天谈话后，Erik给了他自己的内线号码。Charles尝试过在他以为的Erik非办公时间拨打过几次，而对方竟然都接听了。于是Charles更加胆大包天地时不时打去问Erik的口味，后者偶尔也会告诉他自己的用餐感受或者提出一些特别想吃的家常菜。  
他们第二次见面是Erik邀请他共进晚餐，当然，晚餐也是Charles自己做的。  
“你吃饭也要戴着这个头盔吗？”Charles忍不住问。  
Erik没有摘下那个紫色的丑陋头盔的打算，Charles顺着Erik的视线看向在门口等待的Emma，同时Erik解释说：“我不喜欢读心者。”  
门外等待的Emma听到了，翻了个白眼，Charles则是失望地收回目光。  
“你知道，我们的敌人一直都在，除了人类，变种人内部也存在。”Erik直视着他的眼睛，“比如Charles Xavier。”  
隔着头盔，Charles不知道Erik突然提及这位读心者的真正用意，他故作镇静，为自己辩护：“我听说他是位和平主义者。”  
万磁王“嗯”了一声，没有再继续这个话题，他们继续安静地吃着，Erik偶尔会夸赞一下Charles的厨艺，但Charles觉得这些美食突然都变得索然无味。  
“Emma，请你帮我取消下午的行程好吗？”食毕，Erik对门口已经等到不耐烦的Emma说，白皇后几乎要吐血，她开始夹带着脏话质问他王宫外等了半小时的直升机怎么办。  
在五分钟内处理完一切后，Erik回头看向神色奇异的Charles：“放心，我不会把她拖出去斩首的。”  
Charles再一次有了种自己被读心了的感觉，他得承认一分钟前他的确想到了那些八卦小报上撰写的例如万磁王曾把身边一位不小心言语冒犯到他的手下拖出去斩首然后鞭尸的可怕故事。  
“那些报纸可能并不觉得我全身上下有哪处是正常的，基诺沙之外很多变种人也是。”Erik打了个响指，房间角落的一样东西漂浮到他们面前，他看向Charles，问，“或许你饭后想下盘棋吗？我知道你会。”  
Charles冷不丁再一次和万磁王灰绿色的眼睛对视上，三分钟后，他执白开局，心想大事真的不秒。

Charles在私人厨师之外又多了一重身份——基诺沙统治者的棋友。似乎任何普通到不行的身份，比如棋友，在加上了基诺沙统治者的前缀后，就比公园那些下棋的老头们更高贵了。  
他在王宫也交了一些朋友，除了中央厨房的厨师们以及Emma之外，他还认识了Press Gang小队——那个传说中到处暗杀叛逃者和隐藏基诺沙情报的队伍——的成员们，Azazel，Janos以及Angel等人。  
传说中心狠手辣草菅人命喜欢烫敌人一脸烈焰毒液的Salvadore天使平时没事最大的爱好就是在王宫瞎逛，经常逛着逛着就逛到他的小厨房来要甜点吃。  
Angel趴在餐台上看着Charles忙来忙去，八卦道：“王宫里有人叫你杜巴里夫人。”  
Charles一顿，问：“什么？”  
“就是那个什么路易十六七八九的情妇。”  
“十五。”Charles纠正他，哭笑不得，“为什么这么叫我？”  
Angel从他怀里的器皿中偷了一点点甘纳许吃，说：“因为他们怀疑你和Erik搞上了？说真的，你们下棋时从来不拉窗帘，玻璃又不是不透明的。”  
Charles脑补他们下棋时Erik特地去拉上窗帘的画面，脸突然红了，他放下手中的木质抹刀，佯装厨房通风不好地用手扇风。  
Angel狐疑地看着他这异常的反应：“难道他们搞到真的了？”  
“当然不是！”Charles果断否认。

Charles思维发散地想着自己老了后该去哪个可以操纵着轮椅到的公园下棋，面前的人提醒他：“该你下了。”  
Charles将思维收回来，都怪Erik下棋也要带着头盔，害他必须全力以赴。  
“节日快到了，打算怎么过？”Erik像朋友一般跟他闲聊，“在这里还融入得好吗？”  
“挺好的。”Charles自动跳过了第一个问题，他只是表示很喜欢基诺沙，随后又委婉地询问基诺沙的变种人们是否会和家人一起过节。  
“基诺沙就是他们的家。”Erik说，“变种人兄弟姐妹们会一起过。”  
“你知道我说的是什么。”Charles搬出他那对虚构的父母，“我原本每年都和我父母一起过，今年是第一次没有……”  
“因为你是变种人，你被他们赶出来了。”Erik陈述着Emma给他看的资料里的文字。  
“有些人是被迫与家人分开的。”Charles说，虽然他已经感觉到Erik的不悦。  
他们都停止了下棋。  
“代价是必须的，在进化的过程中。”Erik说，“因为我们是更好的人。”  
“‘更好的人’…”Charles咀嚼着Erik的话，自嘲一笑，“我们是吗？”

他们默契地没有再提起那一晚或者几晚都不甚愉快的交谈，Charles继续日复一日地在厨房工作——虽然他能够操控的当然不只这一间厨房——直到Emma来通知他需要准备即将到来的Lehnsherr家的家宴。  
Lehnsherr家族，除了Erik之外，另外三人都不姓Lehnsherr。Wanda Maximoff 和Pietro Maximoff这对双胞胎早年与父亲关系并不融洽，曾为复仇者工作过，但最后仍是回到兄弟会，至于Lorna Dane，Charles从未在电视上见过她。  
他把刚出炉的黑巧克力奶油馅饼亲手送到他们用餐的地方时，Erik对他这样时不时抢了侍从工作的举动已经习以为常，虽然这一次其实是Charles主动提出代侍从的班让他可以去好好过个节。  
快银的标志性银发下是一张稚嫩的青少年脸，他兴奋地直接用手抓起高热量的馅饼就往嘴里塞，Erik看到快银嘴角流下的奶油和巧克力，不禁皱起眉，对Charles说：“这不太健康。”  
Charles笑道：“孟德斯鸠说，严格控制饮食换来的健康也是一种长期的病。”  
快银嘴里充满着不太健康的食物，含糊不清地赞同：“说的没错。”  
Erik无可奈何地随他去了。  
Charles转向初次见面的Lorna，自我介绍说：“我叫Charles，是你父亲的私人厨师。”  
Lorna有点小小的震惊，仿佛自己内心的疑惑被突然摆到桌上，但她把这归为一个巧合。  
Erik突然出声道：“他们都是我领养的。”传言中双胞胎和北极星的母亲是一个人类女性，被人类警察误杀后才导致万磁王对人类的仇视。但实际上双胞胎和北极星只是万磁王在机缘巧合之下收养的，他没有过伴侣，对人类的仇恨主要来自童年和母亲的被迫分离。  
Charles来到基诺沙后便知道了这些，但是不明白Erik突然在这个场合下提及的原因。  
三姐弟面面相觑，看向Charles的眼神也奇怪了起来。  
Erik继续跟子女们的下巴过不去，他问Charles：“坐下来一起吃吗？我觉得让你今年一个人过不太好。”  
Charles想到正在等着他一起聚餐的中央厨房和Press Gang小队的朋友们，毫不犹豫地选择抛弃他们加入Lehnsherr的家宴。  
绯红女巫，万磁王年龄最大的养女，据说是他指定的接班人，其实也不过就是一个藏不住心事的少女，Charles不用去读她的心也能从她的表情中读出她与Lorna的无声对话。  
不过在读到Wanda心里想的“我们要有妈妈了吗？”的时候，他还是没忍住笑了出来。  
快银不明所以，Charles轻咳一声，为自己的失礼道歉，Erik倒是出乎意料地对此没什么表示，甚至看向Charles的目光有几分纵容。  
一家人在餐桌上的话题原本寥寥无几，不过在Charles加入后，姐弟们听他讲自己从乡村徒步去巴黎然后坐上塞纳河的船一路偷渡到美国再想方设法来到基诺沙的虚假冒险经历都听得兴致勃勃的，Charles话一多，差点就要装不下去自己的口音了。  
“所以你中途在英国停过吗？”快银很好奇，他成年后才第一次走出华盛顿特区，更别提出国，“英国人都是怎么样的？”  
Lorna熟络起来后也不过是个天真的小女孩模样，她撇撇嘴：“不用说，法国人都讨厌英国人，我也讨厌，那个X教授就是，我猜他一定是那种光头坐轮椅的老头学究。”  
Charles笑着附和她：“英国人最讨厌了。”  
就这样法国厨师赢得了Lehnsherr全家的喜爱。

Erik让Charles过来，孩子们在大厅追逐打闹，主要是快银被他的姐姐和妹妹追。Charles按照Erik说的那样伸出手，但一脸迷茫，随后，一艘子弹大小的金属小船漂浮到他的手心。  
“新年礼物，就当是给你准备的大餐的谢礼，新年快乐。”Erik说，还是与往常一样面无表情，但Charles似乎捕捉到他转瞬即逝的表情。  
“谢谢，我很喜欢。”Charles惊喜地摩挲着金属小船上面精致的纹路，欣赏够了后他才郑重其事地把小船放在贴身的上衣口袋里，仿佛这样心脏也能感受到小船划出的水波，他说，“谢谢你和这里的一切，Erik。”  
Erik被大厅里的水晶灯晃了神，脱口而出：“你会留下吗？”  
“我已经在这里了，不是吗？”Charles平静地回答没有头盔保护的基诺沙统治者，“我还可以去哪？”  
基诺沙统治者看着他专注于孩子们时的侧脸，心里的海浪翻涌，就是不忍心打翻那艘小船。

Charles完成私人厨房的工作来到中央厨房的时候，注意到这一群人正在围着一个平时主要播放脱口秀和肥皂剧的小电视，电视屏幕上居然是一档社会新闻节目。  
“怎么了？放假不好好放松一下？”Charles自然地上前谈笑道。  
“你说他死了吗？”蛤蟆指着电视机感慨道，上面的人物是Hank McCoy，Charles起先真的被吓了一跳以为Hank出了什么事，后来仔细听新闻播报才知道原来说的是他自己，节目主持人和嘉宾们在正儿八经地讨厌分析最近的一个阴谋论：另一大变种人领袖，一向反对万磁王建国，主张变种人与人类和平共处的X学院创始人Charles Xavier已经两个月没有消息了，而副校长Hank McCoy代做了新年祝福，同时一并消失的还有X战警队长和成员镭射眼和金刚狼。  
Charles好久没听到这些熟悉的名字了，竟有些怀念。  
“肯定是假的，”他亲自辟谣说，“这个专栏还说万磁王残忍到拿基诺沙公民做人体试验呢。”  
“那倒是。”蛤蟆点点头，“不过我也不希望他死。”  
“为什么？”他还以为基诺沙的居民都讨厌自己，说他理想主义者乐观主义者变种人的叛徒什么的话都是老生常谈了。  
蛤蟆倒是没有谈他阻止万磁王那些行动避免战争之类的“功绩”，他只回忆说：“我还和莫洛克族人——就是我们这样子的变种人，都生活在下水道里——我和他们一起生活的时候，Xavier经常会派一个X战警成员，一个视觉系的小妞，叫Blink好像，给我们送一些物资。”  
另一个脸上有刺的变种人点点头：“不管怎么说，他也是我们的人，我不同意他那些不切实际的构想，但我也不想要战争，我参过军，那太残酷了……”  
节目里的主持人开始介绍起最近热议的变种人和平协议的某些争议条款，中央厨房的人都聚精会神地看着，Charles悄悄退出了厨房，Emma在门外等他，神色不太正常，她告诉他万磁王的客人想见他。

Erik戴着他会客必戴的丑陋头盔，而他这次接待的客人，一见到Charles就激动地过来和他握手。  
“Bonjour, Monsieur LeBon,je suis très content de faire votre connaissance, votre cuisine……”对方赞美完他的厨艺后又热情地跟他握了好几分钟的手才依依不舍地放下。  
Charles心里七上八下地和这位法国客人用“母语”对谈了几分钟后，Erik慢悠悠地插话进来，“给你介绍一下，Remy LeBeau，X学院那边来的客人，对你今天的厨艺惊为天人所以想认识你一下。”  
Charles当然认识他是谁，而Erik继续做一个好主人：“LeBeau先生似乎来美国很久了，不知道今天能遇到说法语的变种人同胞是不是感到很亲切？”  
Remy狂点头：“非常亲切，虽然他似乎有点魁北克口音，哈哈哈哈。”  
Charles也表示：“他的美国口音也十分亲切，呵呵呵呵。”  
表面笑哈哈，私底下Charles用能力质问牌皇，你来干什么？  
把你活着带回去，Charles，我不明白，之前Scott出走放出消息在基诺沙只因为这里Logan绝对不会踏足，现在他已经回来了，我不明白你为什么还要留在这里。  
我有我自己的理由，你回去吧。  
牌皇站在原地沉默几秒，摘下帽子，对万磁王致谢告别。  
Erik叫住Remy，也不管在场第三个人的想法：“变种人和平协议的事，你真不打算让Xavier亲自过来谈吗？”  
“他有他的想法。”Remy回道，然后他头也不回地走出了会客室的门。

很快Charles也从那里面出来的时候，守在门口的Emma挑眉：“这么快吗？我以为你又要和他深入交谈三小时呢。”  
“我很抱歉，Emma，”Charles说，“关于我的很多秘密。”  
“比如？”Emma态度显得很强硬，她也不知道她是失望多点还是生气多点，关于Charles的那些“秘密”。  
Charles钻进她的大脑，比如我其实是一个英国厨师。  
他如往常一样走向自己的那一间小厨房，Emma看着他的背影，觉得这个笑话一点都不好笑。

“我以为你早就回家了。”Erik从送餐通道下到他的小厨房，只有Charles一个人孤零零在那里，已经晚上十点多了，分配给他的小助手和中央厨房的厨师们也早就下班，所有工作都结束了，其实早就结束了。  
Charles坐在一个小方凳上，没有回头看来人，他也懒得去猜头盔底下的脑袋指的是回哪一个家，基诺沙王宫给工作人员安置的员工宿舍，还是他的X学院？  
“为什么？”Erik问。  
Charles没有回答他的问题，反问他：“你想看看我的松露吗？”  
“什么？”  
他打开柜子，拿出一个盖着方巾的小碟子：“今年第一批，最好的松露。”  
Erik神色复杂地看着他小心将黑松露切成薄片，放在抹了干酪的黑面包上，装了两个盘子，放在工作台的两边。  
“你真把自己当厨师了吗，Xavier？”  
大名鼎鼎的X学院校长当做没听见，自顾自地从酒柜里取出一只1969年哈雅思酒庄出品的红葡萄酒，拎到Erik面前，说：“自己倒吧。”  
他们安静地吃完这一餐。  
“你想知道为什么吗？”Charles说，“摘下那个该死的头盔。”  
Erik慢吞吞地摘了下来，动作有些僵硬，他感觉没有了头盔的自己像赤身裸体在狂风暴雨中奔跑。  
“你不是一个人，我是说，裸体跑步那段。”Charles牵着他的手，放在自己的额头上，肌肤接触的那一刻，Erik读取了Charles的全部记忆和感情。  
基诺沙统治者在经历了雨中裸跑后又感受到了幼年饥荒过后品尝到第一口面包时的热泪盈眶。  
“因为你。”  
Charles越过桌上的松露和红酒吻了他。

（此处应有一辆车请自行脑补谢谢~！）

Erik下令把私人厨房关闭了，大厨Charles的员工宿舍搬到他的卧房，然后全基诺沙都知道基诺沙统治者和他的杜巴里夫人搞上了，再然后杜巴里夫人突然就成了万磁王的死敌X教授。  
在新的员工宿舍内，明明暖气已经开到了最大，Charles还是把自己缩在另一个人怀中，头则埋在Erik的颈窝里，他一边嗅着对方身上令人安心的味道，一边抱怨着他昨晚的行径：“这样下去我会坐轮椅的。”  
Erik毫不在意，他的手顺着Charles的脊背一路向下：“到时候我帮你推轮椅。”  
“说定了。”Charles抬起头来，在他唇上偷了个吻，他自以为得逞的样子像一只松鼠，Erik看向他的目光越发柔软，三个月前的自己一定想不到自己会爱上从前那样厌恶的死敌，过去他们都对对方有太多误解了。  
“说真的你怎么学会烹饪的？”Erik玩弄着Charles的手指。  
Charles哼哼两声，骄傲地说：“我超级聪明。”  
“再加上偷了我脑中的菜谱。”  
“那不读了，我走了。”Charles佯装被人戳破真相般的恼羞成怒，于是背过身体，挪到床沿处，忍着身体的不适感试图去捡地上的衣服。  
“一定要走吗？”Erik坐起身来，被单从他身上滑落，露出布满痕迹的光裸胸膛，他看着Charles把昨天他亲手脱下的衣服又一件件穿好，越来越不满。  
Charles安慰他：“我就去半天，不能放总统的鸽子。”  
Erik又问：“然后呢？”  
整理好着装的Charles又回到床边吻他的爱人：“然后我就回来，我们还有一整个寒假的时间呀。”  
又缠绵半天后，Charles表示再这样下去就要迟到了，Erik表示反正有红魔，然后他们又回到了床上。Charles逼Erik承认自己伪装得天衣无缝，Erik让Charles坦白他是什么时候对自己动心的，即使他早就读过这个答案。  
红魔已经来到了门口，Erik不舍地放开Charles，最后问：“你知道的，寒假结束，然后呢？”   
Charles已经摸上了卧房的门把手，他清楚Erik想问的是什么，他回头看了一眼他的政敌和他的爱人：“我会离开基诺沙，但我永远爱你。”

一年后，基诺沙王国与联合国签署了变种人和平协议，万磁王承诺如非必要将不再使用武力，同时改王国为共和国，万磁王统治结束后将由基诺沙公民普选选出下一任统治者，并且开放变种人出国探亲访学和对变种人友好的人类进入基诺沙境内。  
绯红女巫如愿以偿地回到复仇者的行列，而快银则是进入X学院学习，北极星留在基诺沙跟万磁王学习治国理念，根据民意她很有可能成为万磁王的继任者。  
迎回校长的X学院门口，Hank撕下了那张招聘教职工的启事，问Charles：“这一个你自己去面试吗？”  
校长室里，Charles看着空手而来的Erik，问：“Lehnsherr先生，基诺沙废除君主制的法律明天才正式生效，您现在似乎还是基诺沙的国王吧？”  
Erik：“为退位后做打算。”  
Charles：“X学院食堂厨师的工作不适合你，我有一个别的职位给你，物理老师和实战老师，怎么样？”  
Erik微笑地点头，说：“我也有一个别的职位给你，做一天基诺沙的王后，怎么样？”  
他掏出戒指。

-完-

第一个小番外：

基诺沙民众对新王后的态度：

1.民众普遍表示国王很争气。  
2.Angel兴奋地对Emma说：“搞到真的了！”Emma还在生Charles的气，表示拒绝ship这对西皮。  
3.Azazel和Janos出国办公跟Scott和Logan打了一架回来后，发现X学院居然和基诺沙联姻了？  
4.中央厨房开始自诩是Charles的娘家人，Raven表示拒绝。  
5.双胞胎和北极星露出早就知道的表情，对着Charles叫妈，Charles表示拒绝，Erik身体力行告诉他拒绝没用。

第二个小番外：

Charles：“连心爱的人都保护不了，我还算什么厨师。”

第三个小番外：

（我有空把初代车和婚车都补了。）

**Author's Note:**

> 《爱丽舍宫的女大厨》AU，菜谱都是里面借的，对不起我CP脑太严重了电影里总统和大厨没有什么…  
> 注1：查尔斯念成夏尔：Charles按照法语发音规则读差不多是“沙呵勒”，一般翻译成夏尔，我觉得这个法语发音搞笑极了  
> 注2：第二个小番外：中华小当家梗  
> 天啊别人的注解都是各种引经据典，我的都是些什么沙雕_(:з)∠)_


End file.
